Slay the Dragon
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Prosser is about to go on trial. Can Mared cope? Will Tom get through the trial and what will become of the team? Will justice be served? Or will Prosser get away with the crimes? And who is really pulling the strings? Gets very dark when referring to Mared's past
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer S4C and BBC Wales own all. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

Slay the Dragon

1.

The harsh Spring sunshine seemed out of place as he stood staring at the burnt out wreck oh his caravan. He knew he was lucky not to have been killed - that Mared and him had both survived Prosser's betrayal alive. Sighing he sat on the steps overlooking what should have been the picture perfect image of the Welsh coastline.

"Penny ar eu cyfer?" He turned to see his partner watching him. One hand shielded her eyes. He smiled, genuinely pleased she was there.

"O, nid yw yn werth cymaint â hynny."

Mared sat next to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her gently towards him.

"Yr hyn? Ddim hyd yn oed â chwyddiant?"

" 'N ddigrif."

"Rwy'n ceisio."

"Mared." He kissed her hair as she smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"The caravan- fire report says its arson. The whole thing is going to scrap later on. Forensics reckon there's nothing they need now. Council want rid. It's an eyesore."

"Fair point."

"Oi! Mared Rhys, that's my home. Or it was." He sighed. She knew he didn't like staying at the B&B. Too many people; not enough quiet. Tom Mathias needed solitude to recover from the horror of their work. She leant into him, knowing there was more than the caravan's fate upsetting him.

"Will you get another van?"

"Dunno." He answered honestly. "I haven't thought. There's a cottage for sale by the coast. Needs doing up - knowing my luck will have been washed into the sea the day I signed the lease."

Mared turned to him.

"Tom."

"They've set a date."

"I know. Victim liaison contacted me. He's pleading not guilty to ant involvement. They think he's hoping to get misconduct in a public office and perverting course of justice. CPS want to push with everything. Conspiracy to commit murder, kidnapping. The works."

"But you have to give evidence."

"Yes."

"You can do it."

"I hope so." She sighed as she watched the waves lap the shore. "I really hope so."

Xxxxxxx

a\n Welsh translation

"penny for them?"

"not sure their worth that much."

"what? Not even with inflation?"

"funny."

"I try."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Mared frowned as she pulled the heavy red coat from her frame. The house was unusually quiet. Sighing she remembered her parents were headed back to Pontypridd for a few days. Her aunt was still recovering from a major stroke. Making a mental note to call her mother later she headed to the kitchen to see a note pinned to the fridge.

"Oh Elin."

She took the note, reading it as she pulled her mobile out of her jeans. Elin answered on the third ring.

"Mam!"

"Elin, pam nad ydych yn dweud wrthyf y bore yma? Ydych chi'n iawn?" Mared walked around the kitchen, digging tea bags out of the cupboard. She suddenly hated being alone but then neither her daughter or her parents knew the date for Prosser's trial had been set. She didn't want to worry them until she had to.

"Mam, yn onest dwi'n iawn. Mae'n pêl-rwyd dyna i gyd. Byddaf yn gartref tua saith."

Elin sounded concerned. She knew her mother worried now more than ever.

"Na dwi'n codi chi i fyny. Nid wyf am i chi gerdded drwy Aber ar noson fel hon."

"Mam."

"Rwy'n gallu dod yn awr, os ydych yn dymuno. Gwyliwch y gêm pêl-rwyd. Rwy'n dda iawn yn y drefn mam embaras." Mared smirked, knowing she hated her mum and Gran yelling from the edge of the pitch.

"Iawn, iawn. 7."

"Good girl. See you later."

"Bye Mam." Elin ended the call as Mared lifted the half empty milk bottle from the fridge. She suddenly felt sick, memories of her abduction ripping through her. She leant on the sink as the milk carton clattered to the floor; its contents spelling on the tiles and splashing her jeans. Tears sprang to her eyes as she was transported back to the day Evans had lifted her from the street. Hands shaking she pressed speed dial on the phone.

"Mathias." The gruff voice instantly calmed her. "Mared? Is that you?"

"Ydw."

He could hear the panic in her voice as he stopped walking.

"Where are you?"

"Home." She paused. "I dunno why this is happening. I'm not like this. I don't. I."

"Where's your family?"

"Pontypridd and netball. It was real, Tom." Her voice shook. Tom paused. He knew Mared loved her family but they had a knack of leaving her to fend for herself at the worst possible moment. He ran a hand over his beard.

"I'm ten minutes away from you. I'm on my way, just keep talking. Ok?" He fished his car keys out of his pocket.

"No Tom." Mared swallowed hard. Her independence was extremely important to her. They may have been together but she didn't want to be the weak feeble female. "I overreacted. I'm ok."

"Tough. I'm still on my way over. Talk me through what happened." He started the car engine as Mared took a deep breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siân read the email. Technically she had been the arresting officer. Sighing she knew it was going to be the one trial that affected them all. Prosser had been their boss for so long that it didn't seem real that he had been corrupt all along.

A/N Welsh

"Elin, why didn't you tell me this morning? Are you ok?"

"Mam, honestly I'm fine. It's netball that's all. I'll be home about seven."

"No. I'm picking you up. I don't want you walking through Aber on a night like this."

"Mam."

"I can come now, if you want. Watch the netball game. I'm very good at the embarrassing mum routine."

"Ok, ok. 7."


	3. Chapter 3

Milk

Tom drove towards Mared's house as he tried to work out what had happened. Mared had appeared to be fine at work. She had been joking with Siân and Lloyd as usual; avoiding their new stand in boss and generally getting on with things. Now something had happened - he knew Mared wasn't the type to panic over something trivial. He had kept her on the line until she had appeared calm and hung up on him. Now she wasn't answering the phone and he couldn't help but worry.

Xxxx

Mared wiped her eyes on the back of her shirt. She felt stupid as she looked at the carton of milk that had emptied its contents all over the kitchen floor. She took a shuddering breath, trying to anchor herself to the present. She was safe. Elin, Tom and everyone she cared for were safe. A sudden knock at the door made her jump but she couldn't bring herself to move. Her limbs seemed as paralysed as they had when Evans had captured her. Blinking back more tears she swore.

"Mared! Mared! Open the the door. It's me." She smiled slightly as she heard his voice. "I'll kick the door in." She got to her feet as the door opened. Moments later Tom was stood in front of her.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry." Mared mumbled. "How?"

"I remembered your Mam keeps a spare key under the doorstep for you and Elin. I told her not to. Apparently not everyone in Aber is a psycho." He watched as she smiled slightly. It didn't reach her eyes. "Come here." He pulled her into his arms as she shook. He kissed her hair, finally seeing the upturned milk carton. Suddenly he realised what had happened.

"It's ok. You're safe." He mumbled as she began to relax in his arms. He hated Prosser more than ever. "It's ok."

"It's not." She stepped back, crouching to clean the mess up. "I'm sorry, I think I called you on reflex. I didn't mean to scare you." She watched as he grabbed a cloth, clearing up the spilled fluid.

"You call me. Anytime, any reason and I'm here. Ok. No arguments."

"I didn't think that would happen. I was only making tea. How can a mug of tea cause so much drama? This isn't me." He reached out brushing her hair away from her face.

"Flashbacks are nasty. I'm not A counsellor but I'd have thought after everything they were a normal response." He threw the paper towels and milk carton in the bin.

"The trial."

"Evans pleaded guilty. He won't go to trial. I found out ten minutes before you called me. There's a sentencing next month but he's looking at multiple life sentences."

"Good."

"Prosser is pleasing not guilty."

"I expected he'd lie. It's what he's good at." She glanced at the clock. "Shit!"

"What?" Tom watched her face as she tried to wipe the remains of tears from her face.

"Elin. I'm picking her up from netball. I better get a move on." She bit her lip, holding in a curse. Tom shook his head.

"You are not driving in this state."

"Tom."

He kissed her, effectively ending any protests.

"I'll drive. Where's this netball thing?"

"Her school."

"Ysgol Dewi Sant?"

"Yeah."

"Cmon then. She'll be waiting." He held out a hand wondering exactly what had happened to her at the hands of Prosser and Evans. He knew she hadn't told him everything and he didn't want to push her. He knew there was a chance she'd never tell him; he just hope it didn't keep eating away at her. Mared Rhys was too good for that scum to have a lasting hold on her.

Xxxxx

Prosser stared at the wall. The meeting with his lawyer had gone just as he had expected. The man was an idiot - a tool in the grand scheme of things. He would serve his purpose. Prosser smirked. He accepted he wouldn't get his job back - misconduct in a public office could stick but he didn't think anything else would. He'd almost broken Mared Rhys and Tomos Mathias once - this time he'd succeed. He'd make sure of it.

Xxxxxc


	4. Chapter 4

Netball

Tom drove towards the school, knowing that Mared wouldn't say another word once her teenager daughter had joined them. Elin knew as much as Mared wanted her to know. He had to respect that but he knew Elin was as smart as her mother. There wasn't much the teenager missed. He wondered how much she had worked out for herself. He glared as the rain battered the small car.

"I'm sure it never used to rain this much."

"Tom."

"Well, it never seemed to." He grumbled as they drove towards the high school. Mared smiled slightly. Tom Mathias did not do small talk. It just wasn't in his nature. "Elin will be ok with me picking her up?"

"Definitely. She loves you."

"Eh?"

"She thinks the world of you." Mared smiled as Tom raised an eyebrow. "She does."

He smiled slightly, knowing the feeling was mutual. The teenage girl was Mared's only child but she was just as feisty and self sufficient as her. He had known Elin's total faith that he would find Mared when she was missing had kept him going. He had let one child down - there was no way he was going to let down another. He glanced at Mared as they pulled into the school car park just as the sports teams began to leave.

Xxxxxxxx

"I don't like this." Siân looked up as Lloyd and Delyth sat down. The detectives had been dating for less than a month but Siân still hadn't given up teasing the younger officers.

"Eh?"

"Evans pleaded guilty. So no trial." Delyth picked up her glass. "Prosser."

"Is a Tosser." Siân finished as Delyth smirked.

"No argument there." She smirked as the waiter brought their food. "When's Carl arriving?"

"Carl?" Lloyd looked around the diner.

"He's not coming. I dumped him."

"Another one?" Lloyd scoffed. Siân shot him a death glare. "Anyway."

"Prosser has entered a not guilty plea. He's going to trial." Siân paused. "He wants us all to face him in court. He's as guilty as Hell. There's even forensics to prove it."

"He didn't push Tom's car into that ditch."

"Del, he paid someone to do it. He wants us to face him in court. It's all about control. He wants Mared to suffer." Siân swallowed more coffee. "He's sick."

"So what do we do?" Lloyd asked, bewildered by the idea his former boss was still trying to call the shots. Siân and Delyth fell silent; neither of them quite sure what their next move could be.

Xxxx

"Mam." Elin ran towards Mared as she stood next to Tom's car. The rain had eased slightly, enough for Mared not to get soaked as she ushered the seventeen year old into the car. "What's Tom doing here?"

"Giving you a lift home." Mared stated. "Don't be rude."

"I'm not. Hello Tom. Sae mae?"

"Alright?"

She nodded as she clambered into the back seat before arguing with the seatbelt. Mared rolled her eyes.

"So? Is everything ok? Mamgu a Tadgu?"

"Are still away. I spoke to them earlier. They're going to be another few weeks. Dad wants to check the local nursing homes and Mam wants to bring auntie Susan home so there's a bit of negotiating to do yet." Mared explained.

"But they're OK?"

"Yes." Mared smiled. Tom drove away.

"So was I interrupting something earlier and why have you been crying?" Elin watched as Mared turned in her seat.

"Who says I've been crying?"

"You didn't deny it." Elin raised an eyebrow. Tom smirked; the teenager was perceptive and quick. Her mother's daughter in more ways than one.

"Elin, you ever considered joining the police?" Tom asked as Mared shot him a death glare.

"No." Mared snapped. "Have you?"

"Well.."

"Elin Rhys!"

"For about five minutes. I want to do Law at uni. So, better start saving eh Mam." She laughed as Mared swore.

"You better get a job."

"Funny you should say that." Elin paused. "I've got one. Starts Saturday. Brokers Solicitors in town."

Mared sighed. Tom knew she wanted Elin to concentrate on her school work. The thought of anything distracting her worried Mared. He had to admire the way both Rhys women looked out for each other.

"So why were you crying?"

"I spilt milk."

"Oh funny."

"Pizza?" Tom smirked; glad that the idea of food seemed to stop the teenager's interrogation. Mared smiled slightly; grateful for the distraction. He glanced in the rear view mirror as he drove towards the local pizza shop. The Volvo behind him was beginning to concern him. His natural paranoia beginning to kick in. Something was wrong but he had no idea what. Narrowing his eyes he fell silent as Mared and Elin chatted about the netball match. He just hoped he could keep them both safe.

Xxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Pizza the action?

Tom drove through the streets of Aberystwyth as Elin fell silent. The teenager was exhausted and seemed to doze off as he drove. Mared sighed, to her the teenager would always be her baby.

"Ok?" Mared asked as Tom drove away from their intended destination.

"Think so."

"Right. So we are heading towards the motorway because?" She checked the passenger side mirror. "Will this ever end?"

"I've got a full tank of petrol so I'm hoping they haven't. They followed us from the school." He glanced in the rear view mirror. "Could be innocent."

"And I could be blonde." Mared mumbled; her heart pounded in her chest. "Tom."

"I know." Tom paused. "I know."

"Drive to the police station. Take us there. No one is going to do anything with a building full of coppers to witness it."

Tom smiled slightly. Mared was right, as always, he reminded himself. The logical one.

"Ok."

He pulled the car to the right as Mared swore. The illegal u turn causing their followers to break hard. Their emergency stop gave Tom time to lose them for a moment.

"For Gods sake!"

"Sorry." Tom mumbled. Mared raised an eyebrow.

"Too dark to get the registration plate. No need to try to kill us all. I think that was their job." Mared whispered as Elin began to snore.

Xxxx

The rain battered the small cafe as Lloyd paid for the food. He wanted to get home; his mind coming up with more than one scenario for what Prosser could be planning. Aberystwyth was a close community - a small tourist area on the coast of Wales. He loved living there, having a girlfriend was the icing on the cake. The thought that someone was plotting to ruin everything made him feel sick.

"Lloyd? Cariad?"

"Was miles away." He smiled. Delyth took his hand. The younger detective was determined to learn Welsh - the few words she had picked up had come in useful.

"I noticed that. Siân is waiting by the car." Delyth took his hand. "Come on." He nodded. Just for one night he wanted everything to be back to normal, to have a nice meal with his friend and girlfriend without worrying about the chances of some psychopath wanting to kill them. He sighed heavily before following Delyth out towards the car.

Xxxxxx

"Lost them." Tom paused as he drove towards the outskirts of town. The rain had abated as he headed towards Mared's house; satisfied that they were no longer being followed.

"Good."

"Who?" Elin paused. "Mum?"

"We're nearly home." Tom stated as Mared sighed. The plan to head to the police station forgotten as they'd lost the tail.

"Stay tonight." Mared looked at Tom. He smiled slightly.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked - it would be the first time he had stayed with her in her house. Although her family knew all about their relationship they'd never actually taken the step of staying overnight. It had been out of respect for her parents and Elin but now she'd asked him he saw no reason not to.

"Yes. I think I'd feel safer knowing we're together." She smiled shyly. "Pathetic isn't it? But I'll be worried sick if you're in the B&B on your own."

"It's not pathetic. It's been a long time since anyone cared." He whispered as she glanced at him. Sometimes she forgot how badly life had treated Tom Mathias. He had lost everything - his parents, sister, his child. She thought of Elin snoozing in the back of the car and felt her heart break for him. She had no idea how she'd go on breathing if she'd been in his shoes.

"Hey." He parked the car. "Mared?"

"I was miles away." She sighed. Elin stirred slightly.

"Do you mind if I go straight to bed?" Elin asked. "I'm done in."

"No, you go." Mared was relieved her daughter wanted to go straight to sleep. It would give her a chance to talk with Tom. With Prosser pleading innocent, the car following them and Elin beginning to ask questions about her sperm donor she had a lot to get straight in her mind. She didn't need to worry about Tom being alone.

Minutes later they were inside the house with Elin traipsing up the stairs.

"Night Mam, Tom."

"Night cariad." Elin called after her before turning to lock the door. Tom watched her as she bolted the door, before turning to face him. She bit her lip, her eyes filled with worry as he stepped towards her.

"She's ok."

"Yeah." Mared paused. "Why is he doing this?"

"Prosser?"

"Yeah. I've known him all my life. He was friends with my father when I was a kid." She sighed. "He was always sly but this is beyond. This is insane."

"Siân says it's a power trip." Tom stepped towards her. "Hey."

"I just. I don't want you or my family in court when I give evidence. I can't." She closed her eyes as he pulled her into his arms.

"Whatever you want." He kissed her hair. "Whatever you want. Don't cry." He held her as she hugged him. "Don't cry. Mared, we're safe." He held her as she shook. He brushed her hair out of her face as she pulled back. She reached up on her tip toes kissing him gently. His arms tightened around her as one hand came to tangle in her hair. All thoughts of Prosser, trials and men in black cars were forgotten as Tom pinned her against the kitchen wall. Mared sighed as his hands wandered over her frame and slipped under her blouse.

"Tom." She gasped. "Not here."

He stopped abruptly, as if she had shot him. Mared smiled, brushing her thumbs over his stubbled chin.

"Bed." She took his hand, leading him towards the staircase. He smiled slightly knowing he'd gladly die for the woman holding his hand and her daughter. He just wished it would never come to that.

Xxxxx

"Brian." The fat man sharing his cell spoke. Prosser wasn't interested in making small talk. His attention focused on the small radio in the corner of the cell. The newsreader hadn't mentioned anything about a car crash or the death of any Welsh police officers. He scowled, snapped the radio off before climbing into his bunk. He had to make sure Mared Rhys and Tomos Mathias stayed quiet. That was all that mattered.

Xxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

hanes

Mared lay on her side, the duvet covering her as she listened to him breathe. The room shrouded in darkness but for the street light's orange glow. One hand rested on Tom's bare arm as it covered her waist. For the first time in a long time she felt safe and loved. She bit her lip as he tightened his hold on her, unsure whether he was awake or not. She knew it would be a while before she'd sleep. Even with Tom there she knew her mind wouldn't let her rest.

Xxxxx

Prosser glared at the ceiling. The anger at his situation firmly on the detectives back in Aberystwyth. He had hated Mared working for him; the teenage girl he had domineered and terrified now a grown woman stood up to him. Eight years he had worked in Cardiff and Gwent. Returning to find her not only a police officer but a detective and a bloody good one had been disconcerting. Mared Rhys had grown up; she was clearly able to take care of herself and her team. He smirked, remembering her initial discomfort at him brining in Tom Mathias. A loose cannon, vulnerable and very likely to get both her and himself killed. Only he hadn't bargained for the bond that was so clearly evident.

"Bloody Hell." He mumbled as the man on the bottom bunk snored. Swansea prison was doing little for his beauty sleep. He folded his arms behind his head. In three weeks he would see both detectives in the dock; unless his friends in very low places got their act together. He smirked - either way he knew Mared Rhys and Tom Mathias would be ruined.

Xxxxxxx

"No." Tom mumbled as he slept. Mared touched his arm, holding him to her. She knew he suffered with nightmares. The past returning to haunt him as he slept - the death of his little girl the most common demon to haunt him. She turned in his arms, resting a hand on his chin.

"Hush cariad." She soothed as a tear escaped his eye. She caught it with her thumb. "Tom, it's ok."

"Sorry." He whispered. "Not her, not Mared."

Her heart hammered in her chest as she listened to him. He wasn't dreaming about Sara and Hannah. He was dreaming about her attack. She kissed his forehead as his eyes fluttered open.

"It's ok." She whispered. "Mae'n iawn."

"I."

"It's ok." She smiled slightly. In that moment she knew she didn't want to tell him. She couldn't face seeing the horror and pain when she told him who Elin's father really was. The teenager had asked once, more out of interest than any real need to know her parentage. She had told everyone the same lie; it had kept them safe since his return. Part of her had known the truth would come out eventually - she prayed that it wouldn't be used against her in court. For seventeen years she had protected everyone from the truth, if it came out now it could destroy her. She bit her lip as she watched him open his eyes.

"Mared."

"It's ok." She smiled as he focused on her, pulling her into his arms as he realised he had been dreaming. He kissed her gently, apologising for waking her as she kissed his chest.

"Go to sleep. I'm here, it's ok." She whispered as he held her. In that moment she knew if history was going to be dragged up she had to protect her family and Tom at all costs.

Xcccccc


	7. Chapter 7

Revelation

Tom held Mared as she slept. He knew the trial was weighing heavy on her mind. He had to admit he was dreading it. Evans had pleaded guilty. He wouldn't face a trial but Tom was determined to be there for the sentencing hearing. He'd look the man in the eye. For Mared. For Elin and the other victim's families. He kissed her hair as she whimpered softly in her sleep. He knew she was deliberately not telling him what had happened- wanted him and the rest of her family kept away from court when she gave evidence because she believed it would protect them.

"Hush." He held her as she cried in her sleep. "It's ok." He felt her tense for a moment. He guessed she was having a nightmare. He knew she had given her statement to Delyth but he had seen the medical reports. He knew what injuries Evans and Prosser had inflicted on her. Kissing her forehead he prayed she would be able to tell him one day.

"No." Her eyes flew open as she sat up. Her eyes wide as she tried to catch her breath. Tom sat up, stunned when she pushed him away.

"Mared. It's me. It's Tom." He spoke quietly, not wanting to wake the teenager in the next room. Mared gasped.

"Nightmare."

"I guessed." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"You always tell me too." He touched her arm. Mared shrugged his hand off, throwing the duvet off she ran from the room. Tom followed as he heard her wretch as she reached the bathroom. Glancing back up the stairs he was relieved Elin hadn't appeared.

"Hey."

"Sorry." Mared washed her face and began cleaning her teeth as he sat outside the bathroom.

"You don't have to apologise to me." Tom looked up as she emerged from the small room. He stood, looking her in the eye. "But you do have to talk to someone. Me, a counsellor, your Mam."

"Mam? No, she believed him over me then."

"What?" Tom paused. "Who?"

"I shouldn't have said that. I'm tired."

Tom took her hand; leading her into the living room.

"Talk to me. No secrets. We agreed when we got together. Is this about Elin's father? Is that what your mam didn't believe?"

The colour drained from her face. Suddenly Tom realised the woman in front of him had kept more secrets than he had thought possible. A teenage girl had confided to her mother and not been believed. Why would she tell anyone else.

"I was a quiet teenager, believe it or not. Good at school. Loved sport. Like Elin now. God I'd kill him with my bare hands if it were her. I'd believe without question."

Tom took her hand. He stayed quiet.

"There was this party. Nothing special - just too much cider and too many daft teenagers. Anyway, I was staggering home when this car pulled up. He started yelling that my dad would have a fit when he saw me. He bundled me into the car. I was drunk. I admit that. It was three days before my six form exams. Not my finest hour."

"Mared."

"He was right. Dad would have had a fit. He kept telling me that there was no way the police would accept a drunken slut like me." Tom felt his blood boil. "I tried to stop him." She looked him in the eye. "I."

Tom felt sick. She hadn't mentioned her attacker's name once but he knew who she meant. He rubbed imaginary circles on her palm.

"I was too drunk to stop him. I froze. He told me he'd make sure that if anyone found out he would ruin my chances of being a copper and make sure my dad lost everything. He said he knew people. That he could do it. I told Mam- I know she didn't believe me but then he left. He was gone and we carried on as normal. I had Elin. I joined the police - worked bloody hard. Then he comes back- as my boss!" She shook as Tom pulled her into his arms. "He's going to use this in court. He doesn't know Elin is his but he's going to use it."

"None of this is your fault." He held her as she buried her face in his t shirt. He felt the tears soak the cotton. "None of this: absolutely none of this is your fault."

"I was drunk. Underage."

"So? A million teenagers have done the same. I did! He raped you Mared."

"I never said no. My mother reminded me of that."

"Right now I'm not liking Anwen Rhys very much." Tom stated firmly. "You were drunk. Unable to give consent. Does Elin now?"

"No." Elin pulled away. "No, she must never know. Promise me you won't tell her."

"Hadn't she asked?"

"Not really. Growing up everyone said she looks like me. She always treated my dad as hers. He dotes on her. Always has." Mared sighed. "She's never needed to know."

"Mam." Mared turned as the teenager stood in the living room doorway. Tom closed his eyes, knowing he was present at Mared's worst nightmare. He couldn't fix anything. He hated himself for persuading Mared to tell him; knowing the child was in the same house.

"How long have you been there? You should be in bed,"

"I was." Mared nodded as Elin spoke. The teenager but her lip. "You could have told me. I'd have believed you. No matter what Nain said."

"Come here." Mared hugged her daughter. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Mam. Did she? Tom?"

"No." Tom stared at the pair. "No, she's done nothing wrong." He smiled slightly, relieved at the maturity the teenager was showing.

"As far as I'm concerned I'm a sperm donor baby. You're my Mam. That's all that matters. Prosser can fuck right off."

"Elin!"

"Well, right now Id say a lot worse to him." She smiled slightly. "I've got my family. You, me, Tom and grandad and Nan. That's all I need."

Mared hugged her daughter; knowing that now the secret she had carried for nearly seventeen years was out she could begin to heel. There was nothing Prosser could do now that would hurt her or those she loved. Elin stepped back, yawning as she did so.

"Bed."

"Ok." Elin yawned again. "You too. There's nothing to worry about Mam, honest. Just wish you'd told me before I asked about the sperm donor." She kissed her cheek before heading up to bed. Tom wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"She's amazing."

"Of course she is." Tom whispered. "She takes after her Mam."

Xxxxxxx

A/N very dark I know but will get lighter. Please review,


	8. Chapter 8

Awake

Siân yawned as she stared at the paperwork in front of her. As far as she could see, it was the worst part of the job. She could almost picture Lloyd rolling his eyes.

""Mae'n rhaid ei wneud. Nid oes unrhyw un yn hoffi gwaith papur." She mumbled as she imagined him saying it. She frowned as the red haired woman who had temporarily replaced Prosser walked in.

"Bore da Ma'am." Siân did her best to sound cheerful. The truth was she disliked Lynfa Powell as much as she disliked her predecessor. The older woman smiled slightly. Siân knew the woman wasn't a fluent welsh speaker; until moving to Aberystwyth she hadn't been either. There was no need for Powell to know that.

"Where is everyone?"

Siân shrugged her shoulders as she looked around the room. Powell raised an eyebrow.

"Not here."

"I see that." Powell snapped. "Look."

"Lloyd is seeing the relatives of the RTC. DCI Mathias, DI Rhys are going to the Evans' sentencing. I'm doing this paperwork ready for the CPS." Siân explained as the older woman watched her.

"Is that wise? Them going to the hearing?"

"How would I know?" Siân huffed before the older woman glared at her before leaving the office.

Xxxxx

Mared sat in the car, looking out over the carpark. Tom watched her for a moment, worried as she avoided his gaze.

"Is Elin ok?"

"Yeah, I think so." Mared smiled. "She only ever asked me once. About who he was. I changed the subject. She was only nine at the time. Too young."

"She's a great kid." Tom smiled. He'd immediately got along with the young girl. Something that Mared was thankful for. He covered her hand with his. "You don't have to do this."

"I do."

"Mared."

"I didn't think she'd take it as well as she has. I mean, she has half brothers that don't know she exists. A father that has been around in some form and I didn't tell her." Mared bit her lip. "Because I was a coward."

"Now you listen to me."

She turned to face him, the grip he had on her hand anchoring her to the spot.

"You are not a coward. You protected that girl all her life. He attacked you. Mared, you were still in school. Still a child! She reacted the way she did because you brought her up so well." He paused. "You are the bravest person I have ever met. He's the coward. He's the one that should be admonishing himself. Not you."

A single tear rolled down her cheek as he held her gaze. His thumb gently brushed it away as he eyes closed.

"I love you, Tom Mathias." He smiled before kissing her cheek. He pulled back, smiling slightly.

"We don't have to go into court."

"I do."

"Then I'll be with you. Ok?"

"Ok." She smiled as he kissed her.

"Good. Oh I love you too." He stated matter of a factly as he made to leave the car.

"I know." She whispered. "I know."

Xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

For MissWritingStoriesObsessed, Narkybynature and Lindsey. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read- please review. I'd like to know if I am getting the characters right. Also forgot to add Welsh translation in last time.

Siân said "paperwork- someone has to do it." And "good morning ma'am."

Chapter T rated

Court

The courthouse in Aberystwyth was ancient - a beautiful listed building dating back to the 1900s. It had always caught Mared's imagination. She wondered what cases and what sentences had been heard over the years. The place reeked of history and of a time more brutal than the one they lived in.

"Mared." Tom stayed close to her as they headed towards the courtroom where Evans was to be sentenced. She kept her eyes forwards; glad she had worn a suit - wanting her attacker to see she wasn't broken.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure?"

"If you ask me that once more, I swear I'll scream." She mumbled. Tom held up one hand in defeat. Sighing she shook her head before venturing into the mostly empty courtroom. She sat near the back, relieved when Tom slipped into the chair beside her.

Xxxxxxx

"Coffee?" Delyth looked up as Lloyd walked into her office. "Del? What's the matter?"

The brunette looked up, frowning. She liked the regular CID but knew she would never really be part of the team. She, along with her friend Lee made up the Drug Crime unit which she had learned wasn't that well funded in a seaside town like Aber. The crimes were still there; just not the resources.

"Hi." She sighed. Lloyd was immediately concerned. The detective was one of the bubbliest people he had ever known. "Tired; that's all."

He nodded.

"Prosser's trial is three weeks away." He sighed. "Evans is getting sentenced now."

"Oh fy cariad." She got to her feet, heading toward him as she spoke. Lloyd hugged her tightly.

"it's ok. Just a bit close to home." He sighed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I know." She sighed, relaxing against him. "I know."

Xxxxxx

The judge turned to the dock, glaring at the ordinary looking man that stared back.

"You have pleaded guilty to charges of abduction, false imprisonment, murder, actual bodily harm, assault on a police officer and attempted murder." She glared at him.

Evans nodded. He had noticed Mared the moment he had entered the courtroom. His attention had been focused solely on her. Tom had to resist the urge to run across the oak panelled room to punch him. Instead he curled his hand around Mared's, trying to anchor her to the present. He squeezed her hand as he felt her fingers curl around his. Evans was going to prison for a very long time. The women of Aberystwyth were safe; from him at least.

"Imprisonment for three life sentences to run consecutively. Minimum tariff of thirty years. Take him down." The Judge glared at the butcher, knowing having a female judge pass sentence was probably more humiliating than the sentence itself.

"It's over." Tom whispered as Mared watched the man led away by two court officers - his hands in cuffs as he glared at her. Mared nodded once, acknowledging she had been aware of him before turning to Tom.

"Only it isn't. Is it? It's not over."

"Prosser will get justice. He's not going to walk away from this." Tom spoke calmly. Mared looked straight ahead, eyes devoid of all emotions.

"Isn't he? What makes this any different to all the other times?" She turned, heading out of the court into the main foyer. Tom had to almost run to keep up with her.

"Because." He stopped her with his hand on her shoulder. "Because this time it's not him bullying a teenager or hiding in the shadows. This time it's us. You, me, Siân and Lloyd. We can do this. You can do this!" He rested his hand on her shoulder, the other tilting her chin to look at him. "Don't give up. He doesn't win. Not now, not again."

Mared nodded once before turning to leave the courthouse. Tom sighed. He knew she was shaken by the last few hours- her confession had ripped open wounds that had never really healed. Facing Evans in court had been too much. He had no idea what to do but he knew he had to be there for her. No matter what.

Xxxxxxx

Siân pressed the 'send' icon on her computer- glad that the last bit of her report was now winging its way through cyberspace into Tom's inbox. Stretching she groaned as the mobile phone on her desk sprung to life. Answering it quickly she frowned.

"Who is this?" She listened to heavy breathing on the other end of the line. "Who is this?"

The line clicked dead, leaving her with a ringtone playing in her ear. The phone beeped; alerting her a text message had arrived. Annoyed more than scared she glanced at the screen.

'BANG BANG! Saint Siân is dead.'

She swore, saving the message she wondered if the threat was legitimate or a sick joke. She had an idea no one thought they were being funny.

Xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Ghosts

Siân stared at the phone. The message in black print staring back at her. She had just received a death threat. Glaring she saved the message, knowing it was evidence. Should anything happen to her then it could be a clue. She picked up her coffee mug trying to work out what was going on. Evans was in prison and would be for a very long time. There was no way he had access to a phone. She bit her lip, trying to think who would want her dead.

Xxxxx

Mared got into the passenger seat of the car as Tom climbed into the driver's side. He had no idea what to say. She had been right; it wasn't over. They'd been followed. Prosser was still on demand. He started the engine in silence as Mared stared out of the window. Seconds turned into minutes as he drove. The sky clouded over as he headed towards the police station.

"Sorry."

Her voice was small, almost childlike as he pulled the car into a pub carpark. She blinked back a tear, determined that she had cried enough tears over her past.

"You have nothing to apologise for." He sighed as she touched his hand. "Evans can't hurt anyone now. He's locked up."

"Pending appeal."

"Which, as Siân says is never going to happen." He held her hand as she spoke.

"I know." She smiled slightly. "I had to look him in the eye. I had to show him I'm not broken."

"I know." Tom looked at their entwined fingers. "You are the sensible one, the one with her head screwed on. Not like me. So you have nothing to apologise for."

"I lied to you. To Elin and my friends. For years. The things I was called as a teenager. Aberystwyth wasn't the most forgiving or progressive place back then. I suppose I didn't want you or Elin to think that if you found out."

"Nothing could make me think any less of you." His voice was low as she smiled slightly. "You and Elin are close; she's a bright girl. You know why she's never really asked about it?"

"No."

"When you were missing we were talking. I'd gone to your house to speak to your parents. Your Mam scuttled off to the kitchen leaving me with Elin and your father."

"Sounds like Mam."

"Yeah, that's what Elin told me." Tom paused. "She likes to bury her head in the sand. Elin told me she was worried about you before you went missing. That you'd been quiet, distracted."

"The case was getting to me. Normally I would be able to switch off." She sighed. Tom nodded.

"But this time?"

"Too close to home." She paused. "And that was before I was taken."

"Yeah." Tom paused. She knew how every case was personal to him. He always identified with the families or the victims whereas she was able to cut off her emotions to a certain extent.

"But why?"

"I dunno. Honestly. The women were all around my age. They were all professional and I dunno why but it got to me." He covered her hand with his own.

"I asked Elin." He paused, looking away. "When you were gone, your Mam refused to say anything about your private life. I had to ask - if there had been anything or anyone that wanted to hurt you. Your Dad had no idea, but then dads tend not to with girls."

Mared sighed. "So?"

"I asked her if she had any idea if there was someone you were scared of."

"She wouldn't know."

"You know the routine. It's also how she found out about us." He blushed. "I asked if you had any enemies? If there was someone, like her father perhaps."

Mared nodded.

"What did she say?"

"She had no idea why anyone would want to hurt you. That she had no idea who her father was and had no wish to. That you were the only parent she needed."

Mared but her lip. She sighed as he linked his fingers through hers. Tom looked away, his hand holding hers tightly.

"She's a good girl."

"Yes she is."

"Tom; I didn't tell her because she deserves better. She's the child of a. She's the result of." Mared shook her head as her voice wavered. "I thought she would hate me."

"You have protected her all her life. Of course she doesn't hate you." He spoke calmly as Mared blinked back a tear.

"I'm so fed up with crying."

"Hey." He kissed her lightly on the lips as his phone sprang to life.

"Mathias." He snapped as he answered the call. "Lloyd, calm down."

"What is it?" Mared asked.

Tom shrugged. "Lloyd? Ok, ok." He paused. "Sian's ok? Good. Ok, we're on the way back. Stay with her, Lloyd."

He started the engine as Mared raised an eyebrow.

"It's Siân. Someone just shot her."

Xxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Bang!

Tom pushed his foot to the accelerator as Mared spoke to Lloyd on the phone. It seemed the Detective Sergeant had been shot as she had left the police station. Llinos - one of the domestics had heard a loud noise as she had arrived for work. After finding Siân laying in her own blood she had called for help. Now as Tom drove towards the hospital he had no idea if the black car following the other night was linked to what looked like attempted murder."

"Why Siân?" Mared paused as Tom clenched his jaw. Siân was a cheeky, bossy whirlwind of a woman but he liked and respected her. She was a good copper. He just prayed she wasn't badly hurt.

"She's a copper. We tend to pick up a few enemies. If we do our job right."

"Why shoot her? This is insane." Tom nodded. He understood what Mared meant but he hated himself; knowing it could have been Mared or Elin in the firing line. That was something he would never have been able to forgive himself for. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, turning his knuckles white with the pressure. Mared frowned, trying to work out what had happened. It didn't seem real.

Cxxxx

Lloyd shoved his hands in his pocket as he stared at the blank wall of the hospital. The paramedics had rushed Siân through the department the moment they had arrived, now he was waiting for someone to tell him how badly hurt his friend was.

Xxxxxxxx

Siân but her lip as the nurse injected the antibiotic into her vein. She felt sick; knowing that the bullet that had hit her arm could have killed her. The cut on her head stung but she knew it would have been a lot worse if the bullet had hit anywhere else.

Xxxxxxx

"Lloyd." He looked up as Mared walked towards him. The detective looked worried as she approached her.

"Hi."

"Lloyd." She sat next to him. "What's happened?"

"The took her straight in." He explained as she nodded. Tom approached as he ran a hand over his face. "I didn't know who else to call. Her brother is in Manchester and her parents are in Spain on holiday. Dunno when they are back. God she was so pale."

"Siân is as tough as they come. You know that." Tom stated. Lloyd shrugged. "She'd go nuts if we called her Mam and Dad home, not until we have the facts."

"True."

Mared looked up as the doors behind them opened. Siân stared at them; cradling the injured arm in a sling as she watched them.

"What's the faces for? Not like I'm dead or anything."

"Siân." Lloyd was on his feet. The blonde shrugged her shoulder - immediately regretted it.

"I'm ok, full of antibiotics, a tetanus and a hole in my arm. Mostly I'm really pissed off. I'm so pissed off that some psycho shot me." She frowned as Mared and Tom smiled slightly. "And I'm more annoyed that this was a first attempt." She handed Tom her phone. "Seems someone is pretty much convinced I'm as good as dead. Only reason I'm talking to you now is because they clearly can't aim for toffee."

"Or it was a warning." Tom read the text message. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I got it an hour before I was shot."

"Lloyd?"

"I've not had anything. Yet."

"Right." Mared looked at her friend. "It's him. I know it's him." She felt her guts twist. "He won't stop, now we have a date for the trial he isn't going to stop."

"Mared."

"It's not over." She paused. "It's never going to be over. Is it?"

Xxxxx

A/N please review


	12. Chapter 12

Progress

Mared stood in the shower, letting the hot water run over her skin. The thought that someone was out there who wanted to kill Siân made her blood run cold. The detective was a crucial witness for the prosecution and she knew Siân Owens was a good copper. There was very little that could stop the DS doing her job. Closing her eyes as the water hit her skin she tried to push all thoughts of the case and Prosser out of her mind. Tom was waiting for her in her bedroom and despite her better judgement Elin had gone to a sleepover at her friend's house. She had to stop Prosser eating away at her. Sighing, she silently prayed Tom was already asleep. He had seen her fall apart too many times.

Xxxxx

Brian Prosser sat quietly, aware baring fire or riots he was locked in his cell until the next morning. His cell mate, armed robber Ivor Jones snores louder as he tried to gather his thoughts.

He smirked; aware at least one detective would be dead now. One less witness to testify against him. He thought of the blonde detective, knowing that killing his arresting officer was probably a little extreme and wouldn't prevent a trial. It would delay it; it would upset Mathias and Rhys. He narrowed his eyes, thinking of the dark haired woman he had known since childhood. Mared Rhys had always been scared of him, ever since he had picked her up from a school party years earlier. He knew she had regretted their encounter- he assumed she was gay. Pulling a face he wondered if that fear could be used in his favour. He was certain that he could twist it so that her memories were seen as false and unreliable.

"Sleep tight, Mared. Tell Elin her daddy is coming home."

Xxxxx

"I am fine." Siân snapped as Lloyd stared at her. "The docs wouldn't have let me out if I wasn't."

"If you say so." Delyth picked up her mug as Lloyd sat opposite her. The flat was tiny and he knew Siân wanted them to leave. He had no intention of doing so.

"A text message saying you are going to be killed and an hour later someone shoots you! Yeah right. Of course they won't try again. Half the station is working on your case. You are not staying alone tonight."

"Oh I love it when you are masterful." Siân teased. Delyth chocked on her coffee.

"Behave you two. Just this once everyone is alive and well. Let's just focus on that ok?"

Siân and Lloyd smirked like naughty children but had to admit she was right.

Xxxx

Mared stood in the bedroom doorway watching Tom as he slept. He had been through so much. At 41 he had seen more heartache than most men ever dreamt of. And now he was willing and ready to take on hers. She smiled slightly, noticing how much younger and less troubled he looked in his sleep. She loved that he was staying with her while her parents were away. As irrational as she felt, it made her feel safer. She startled when she heard him call her name.

"Oh."

"Fy cariad. Stop watching me and come to bed." He smiled as she crossed the room. She just hoped her dreams and his allowed them some peace.

Xxxxx

A/N please review


	13. Chapter 13

Darkness

Mared smiled slightly as she opened her eyes. Tom was asleep, his arm wrapped around her waist she felt his body against her. She felt content for the first time since she could remember. Tom mumbled something incoherent before tightening his hold on her. Mared smiled as he relaxed once more. It was still dark, the only light in the room

coming from the street lamp outside.

"Tom?" She whispered. Tom snored lightly against her skin as she decided he was still asleep. Holding his arm to her she closed her eyes, hoping he wasn't going to have another nightmare.

Xxxxx

Delyth curled her feet underneath her on the sofa as Lloyd snored next to her. His glasses had half fallen off his face as she carefully rescued them before sitting them on the coffee table.

"Siân?" She whispered. "Go to bed."

"I'm ok."

"Siân, you were shot."

"I think it's to do with Prosser the Tosser." Siân cradled her injured arm as Delyth raised an eyebrow.

"Explain?"

"Evans pleaded guilty. Sentenced and off he goes to rot." Siân sipped her tea. "Yeah?"

"Aye? And?"

"And when we were looking for Tom and Mared we encountered a few of Prosser's boys. I know two of them are ex police and one has a firearms licence." She watched as Delyth glared.

"You think he wanted you dead to stop the trial?"

"Ydw. With the arresting officer dead it makes prosecution difficult but not impossible." Siân paused. "You're right. He will try again. I'm a dead woman walking."

Delyth narrowed her eyes. She liked the brash Swansea woman. It was clear she was like a sister to Lloyd.

"No you're not." Lloyd opened his eyes. "Siân, stop being so bloody dramatic."

"Neil Jones? 46, left following an investigation by IA and the PCC. Shot and killed Marie Joseph by 'mistake' when the woman got between him and the target? It's only because Prosser intervened that Jones isn't in prison for manslaughter." Siân turned the laptop to face him. "What if it wasn't a mistake? Like maybe me not getting killed today was deliberate? A warning? Could be. Could be that it's just showing us what he's capable of."

"It'd explain how he got your mobile number." Lloyd agreed. "Prosser has all our numbers - could have given it to him. It is possible."

Delyth sighed heavily. She felt sick at the thought of someone out there that wanted to kill her friends. She watched as Lloyd held her gaze. Siân coughed loudly as both stared at her.

"Ok, back in the room." Both detectives blushed. "What do we do?"

"Its 2 am. Sleep. That's what we do. Then, then we follow this hunch of yours." Lloyd decided. Siân paused.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's not just us in trouble is it? If he shot you in cold blood then he'll think nothing of attacking other key witnesses." Lloyd paused. Delyth yawned, nodding as she did so.

"And I'm going to visit Prosser. See if his arrogance trips him up again." She decided as Lloyd took her hand. "So, come on. Bed." Siân nodded, getting to her feet as Lloyd rose to check locks and gather blankets for him and Delyth. He had a feeling sleep was going to be very hard to come by.

Xxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Stronger

Mared poured hot water in the coffee mug as she thought about the day ahead. Ellen was going straight to school from Louise's house and her parents were probably going to be away for at least another fortnight so it was just her and Tom. Stirring the coffee she smiled as she thought of the detective currently in the shower. He had been the most annoying man she had ever known but just slowly and surely he had worked his way into her heart and now she couldn't imagine life without him. Sipping her coffee she picked up her phone, checking to see if any of the others had been in touch.

...

Tom closed his eyes as the hot water hit his skin. He had to admit Mared's bed was much more comfortable than the bed he had in the caravan or the B&B. He had no idea if it was due to the mattress or the company. What he did know was that he slept better with Mared sleeping next to him.

He let the hot water run down his back as he thought about the detective Sargent that should have been set against him from the start. He had wound her up, challenged her and did his best to argue with her. Somehow she had wormed his way under his defences. Somehow Mared Rhys had slipped under his defences and now he couldn't think of not having her in his life. The fact that someone had hurt her almost destroyed him. He grabbed a towel as he hit the 'off' button stopping the water as he grabbed a towel. He startled as he heard movement behind him.

"Mared."

"I called Ellen. She's fine - got to the school trip ok."

"She's a good kid." Mared nodded, stepping into the bathroom as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He held her gaze for a moment, knowing she hadn't intended to catch him still infligrante. A sly smile crept up his face as she seemed transfixed by a drop of water running down his chest.

"Tom."

"Yeah?" He stepped towards her.

"This isn't me. I'm not like this. I've never really had anything like this."

"Like what?" He was confused as her eyes steadfastly avoided his. She bit her lip as he touched her chin, tilting her face up to his.

"A relationship. It's always been just me and Ellen. I'm always trying to make things better for her. Make up for how she came not to have a dad. I didn't want to be like those young mums the media stereotyped. And if I'm honest. You're the only man I've ever really trusted." He brushed her hair away from her face as she spoke. "That scares me."

He nodded once, understanding exactly what she meant. He was scared too. So many people he loved had been lost. His father had drunk himself to death, his mother died of cancer. His brother committed suicide when they had been boys. Then Hannah, Sara and Meg. There was no one untouched by the Mathias curse. He swallowed hard.

"I'm scared too." He whispered. "Of hurting you and Ellen. Of letting you down. I." Her lips were on his before he could finish his sentence. His hands pulled her to him, his body flush against him - only separated by a bath towel and her t shirt. Mared deepened the kiss as his body melted against her. Without knowing how she was pinned against the bathroom wall as Tom's towel hit the floor.

"Bed." She gasped as he rested his forehead against hers. "And you never could let me down." Her breathing ragged as she spoke. Tom kissed her again as she took his hand before leading him back to her bedroom.

Xxxxx

"Lloyd?" Delyth opened her eyes, stretching as she realised she was too old to fall asleep on sofas. Picking up her glasses she looked over to where her boyfriend was sat with the laptop on his knee.

"Sorry." He looked at her. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." She lifted his hand to check his watch. "Six am! What are you doing on the computer at this hour?"

"Trying to find out how Prosser thinks he's going to get away with his crimes. He could have killed Mared. He had to know about the three original victims. He's going to get abduction, conspiracy to murder, perverting the course of justice."

"He's going to prison for life."

"He had friends in very low places. He's scum but he has the luck of the devil. He isn't going to go quietly."

"So, tell me cariad? What do we do?" Delyth watched as Lloyd sighed.

"Find Prosser's boys."

Xxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Trial

Siân pulled on her suit jacket; mindful of her battered shoulder. Swearing as the muscles protested at the movement she pulled the fabric over her injured shoulder. There still hadn't been any arrests over the shooting and Siân couldn't really bring herself to care. Part of her thought if someone really did want her dead then she would be dead.

"Ready?" Delyth asked as she popped her head around the living room door. Siân nodded - knowing she wouldn't be able to drive with her arm still injured. Delyth smiled, knowing she hated having to rely on Lloyd and the others for lifts. Siân picked up her keys before following her out into the street.

"Any luck with Prosser's boys?"

"Not really." Lloyd sighed. "I really don't want to do this today. Can't imagine how Tom and Mared are feeling."

"Come on." Siân got in the car as Delyth and Lloyd followed.

Xxx

Mared felt sick. The first day of any case had her nerves on edge. Now Tom and Elin knew the truth about Elin's paternity and the fact that it was the first day of Prosser's trial made her nerves so much worse. Knowing he had destroyed her life twice and that she had to face him in court made her want to cry. Staring at her reflection she wanted to cry. Wiping away an angry tear she looked over to see Tom in the doorway.

"Hey."

"I'm fine."

"You don't have to be."

"I do. I have to stand in that witness box and answer questions knowing Brian Prosser is watching me. I can do that. It's knowing he has had something to do with Siân getting shot that makes me sick to my stomach. His vendetta has always been against me. There was no need to drag others into it."

"Siân is ok."

"Tom." Mared got up. "She was shot in cold blood. She could have been killed."

"I know." He held her gaze for a moment. "Mared, she is ok. Elin and your parents are ok. You can do this."

She nodded. She knew he was right but she dreaded the thought that there could be any recriminations against those she cared about.

"If anything happened."

"It won't."

"Tom."

"Elin is a great girl. She's streetwise and clever. Like her mam. Now please." He pulled her into his arms. "Just focus on yourself. Everyone else is ok."

"Tom."

"DI Rhys. That is an order." He held her tightly before kissing her hair. Eyes closed he didn't want to let her go. The thought of the man who had tried to destroy them both, that had destroyed Mared's teenage innocence stood opposite her, smirking made him want to kill the man.

"Tom." She mumbled as he loosened his grip. "I don't want Elin anywhere near that court. My parents are away for God knows how long. I wanted her to go to them but she isn't keen."

"Why not?" Tom frowned; knowing the girl had always been close to her grandparents.

"She's worried about me and she's angry. Really angry that my mam didn't believe me when I told her about what happened."

"I can understand that."

"I never wanted Elin to know."

"I know. That was my fault. I should never have pushed you." Tom sighed. "I didn't think."

"Not your fault. I would have had to explain the gap on her birth certificate one day." Mared sighed. "I just wish someone else was her father. That the lie Mam came up with was real. A bit less sordid than me getting drunk and being too stupid to know the dangers. Then the man who." She closed her eyes. "Did it ends up my boss."

"It proves to me and Elin how amazingly strong you are. Not that I ever needed proof." He brushed her hair away from her face. Mared smiled slightly.

"I'm not strong. Needs must."

"We should go." Tom took her hand. Mared nodded before following him out of her bedroom. It was time to face her demons once and for all.

Cxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Confrontation

The court was still a source of fascination for Mared. The magistrates court where Prosser had been referred to court had been the small historical building on the edge of town. This place was much bigger. More intimidating- although she had given evidence in Crown Court before this time was different. She wasn't here as a police officer or expert witness. She was the victim. A word she had refused to associate with herself. Mared Ann Rhys was not and never would be a victim. She stared at the austere Crown Court in the middle of Llanelli she couldn't help but feel the urge to run.

"DI Rhys?" She turned as a young woman in a court ushers uniform appeared. Mared nodded. She knew Tom was currently giving evidence and Siân had already done so. It was just her, Lee, Delyth and Lloyd to go. Until then she wasn't allowed to speak to any of them.

"Yes?"

"You should be in the Victim Support Suite."

"No. I needed some fresh air. I'm not used to being in that room."

"I know."

"This place. It's fascinating." Mared read the little plate on the solid oak door. "So full of history."

"Built in 1789, it's seen a few cases. A few characters. If walls could talk eh?"

"What's your name?" Mared asked. The immaculately dressed blonde smiled.

"Joanne Adams. And no, this isn't a Welsh accent. I married a Welshman - I'm from Birmingham really. And I don't speak Welsh which, when we lived in Cardiff didn't matter."

"But it does here." Mared understood. North and mid Wales was a different world to South Wales in many ways. She smiled. "Welsh is important."

"I know, I don't need the speil." She lit a cigarette. "I also know this is a no smoking area and this crap will kill me."

Mared smiled slightly. She hated smoking. Always had. Seeing her gran die of emphysema would always stick in her memory. She also knew the woman in front of her could make her own decisions.

"It will."

"Aye, well." She shrugged. "You don't smoke?"

"No. Never have." Mared read the signs again. She desperately wanted to be anywhere else; preferably with Tom and Elin. The thought of facing Prosser in court made her feel sick. "Has Siân given her evidence yet? DS Siân Owen?"

"Yes. That's all I can say."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah. Looked alright. She's back in the police room. The DCI is in there now."

Mared nodded, suddenly feeling vulnerable as she realised she and Siân could still be targets. Prosser's boys were still out there.

Xxxxxxx

Siân fed change into the ancient looking coffee vending machine. She needed as much caffeine as was safe to drink. Every cell in her told her that Prosser was still trying to get the upper hand.

"Cmon." She pressed the button on the machine. The dark liquid hit the plastic cup as she tried to plot her next move. She wanted to talk with her team, her friends. She glanced at her watch, knowing she was free to leave the court now she was no longer needed. She knew Lloyd would be worried about her. She sipped the hot liquid, wincing as her shoulder burned. Moments later she was calling her contact. It was time to get some answers.

Xxxxx

The rain began to batter the streets of Llanelli as Tom gave his evidence. He knew the prosecution would press him for details. Then the defence barrister would try to rip him to shreds. He kept his hands on the oak panel in front of him as he answered the questions. Prosser had wanted them dead. That he had orchestrated Mared's abduction, their attack. It had been Prosser that had paid to have their car run off the road. He glared at the man he once respected as he told the woman defending him what had happened.

Hate boiled in him even though he knew Mared had told him it would do no good. He hated that he wouldn't be able to be with Mared until after she had testified. He hated that she had to be in the same building as the man who had hurt her so much; that had taunted her everyday since he had returned to Aber and walked around knowing he was Elin's biological father. He knew the teenager deserved so much more. The judge finally let him leave as the stand as Prosser smirked. Every cell in Tom's body screamed to leap across the court and kill the man but he knew that would do no good.

Xxxxx

Sian walked along the sea front, glad to be back in Aberystwyth. The sea air calmed her as she headed along the wooden prom towards the middle aged man.

"Ieuan."

"Hello Cariad." He leant on the weather beaten barrier. Siân smiled slightly.

"You're looking well."

"Diolch." He nodded. "You too, apart from the sling. What happened?"

"I was shot."

"Shot? Bloody Hell!"

"A fortnight before Prosser's case gets to Crown Court. Coincidence? I'm the arresting officer and someone threatens to kill me and shoots me outside the station. Who was it?"

"I dunno love."

"I don't believe that." Siân narrowed her eyes. "You're ex police. You worked for Prosser, he's the reason you aren't in prison now."

"I was innocent."

"Yeah, if you say so."

"I have never held a gun in my life. I did not shoot you."

"No, I believe that but you know who did. Why does he still have influence? Ieuan? Why are you still so scared of him?"

Ieuan looked away. Siân had hit a nerve; now she just wanted the truth.

Xxxxxc


	17. Chapter 17

D Day

Mared walked into the court with her head held high. She took a deep breath, glad that she had spoken with Joanne before she had been called. Resting one hand on the Bible she promised to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. She felt Prosser glaring at her. His eyes boring into her as she listened to the Prosecution ask her to confirm her details. The butterflies in her stomach began dancing as she looked up. Prosser smirked as Mared tried to keep her voice level.

"DI Rhys?" She snapped her attention towards the Judge. The older woman looked concerned.

"Your Honour?"

"Are you well? Would you like an adjournment?"

"Thank you but I'm fine." Mared paused. The Judge raised an eyebrow. She could see that the detective was far from fine but she knew that the sooner the woman gave her evidence and was cross examined then the sooner she could be back with family and friends. The Judge nodded for the prosecution barrister to continue.

Xxxxx

Siân watched as Ieuan folded his arms. The Aberystwyth sunshine faded as drizzle descended on them.

"Coffee?" Ieuan asked. Siân raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't think this was a social call."

"Look Siân, stay out yer. Get soaked to the bloody skin and die oh pneumonia - I'm not that bothered. But I am getting inside." He turned storming off to the small cafe at the end of the pier. Siân swore under her breath, knowing there was no way she was going to get any more details if she didn't follow him.

Xxxxx

Tom rested his head back against the cool concrete wall of the police waiting room. He knew Mared was on the stand. That she was in the court with Prosser. The thought made his blood boil. Every instinct he had was to march back into the courtroom and get her as far away from the man as he could.

"She's in there now." The court officer he knew as Joanne smiled. "She'll be ok."

"Hope so." Tom paused. "I really hope so."

Joanne smiled kindly as other officers entered and left the room. She liked the scruffy looking detective - the man that had returned from the Met in disgrace seemed to really care for his team.

"DC Ellis has gone back to the station as has DS Owen."

"Lloyd and Siân. Probably plotting something." He smiled slightly, sitting in the plastic chair as he waited. He knew there was nothing else he could do.

Xxxxx

Mared shook her head, instantly regretting it. The room spun as she gripped the edges of the witness box. She forced herself to focus on the question from the defence barrister, knowing that the woman was trying to trip her up. She felt sick, her knees buckling as she fought to get her thoughts in order - to push the dark edges away from her vision. A court usher ran towards her calling her name as the Judge called the court to a close. Mared felt the world slip away as the darkness overcame her.

Xxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

Question

"DCI Matthias?" He looked up as a man wearing the court officers uniform rushed into the room.

"Ydw." He got to his feet, forgetting that English was the language everyone around him seemed to prefer. "Yes." He corrected himself.

"DI Rhys has collapsed."

"What? Where is she?" Tom pushed past the smaller man marching out into the corridor. The usher followed him.

"Court has been suspended but she's finished giving evidence so you can see her."

The words fell on deaf ears. Tom didn't care if he was legally allowed to see her. He was going to her, whatever anyone else said. Minutes later he was in the Judge's private chambers as the middle aged woman gave Mared a glass of water.

"I'm ok." Mared stated firmly. Tom let out a breath.

"Yeah? So what's all this?"

"Didn't have breakfast. That's all. My blood sugar must have dropped."

The judge raised an eyebrow before turning to Tom. The curls falling on her face as she addressed the younger man.

"Court has been adjourned. He's back in the cells. DI Rhys went down like a sack of spuds. Her head bounced off the witness box - hence the blue and purple egg on her temple. Get her to a doctor."

"I'm ok." Mared protested.

"She is unwelcome in this court until she has a clean bill of health from the hospital." Judge Morgan turned towards the younger woman. "You've been through Hell. Both of you have. Isn't it time you started looking after yourself? If not for you, then for those who love you and whom you love?"

"She's right." Tom crouched in front of her as the Judge left the room. "Please, just have a check up. For me?"

Mared smiled at him.

"Ok." She touched his hand as he brushed his fingers through her hair. "For you."

Xxxxxx

Prosser stood glaring at the cell door. Things had not gone to plan. The case was clearly not going in his favour. The evidence heard so far was pretty damning. He couldn't argue the fact that Evans was his cousin - the son of his mother's brother. He couldn't argue the fact that he had withheld that information and now those that he had sought to silence had spoken out. Siân Owen, Lloyd Ellis, Delyth Llewellyn and even bloody Iowerth Roberts and Ieuan Walker from the forensic team had given evidence. He smirked; at least he had seen the hatred and fear in Tom's eyes. That was something. Mared had been quite unwell - he could only hope the little slut got what was coming to her. He punched his other hand as he thought of the girl with more resilience than was humanly possible. Then there was Siân. He had paid good money to have her killed. Shoving his hands in his pockets he narrowed his eyes, knowing someone would pay.

Xxxxxx

"Well." The nurse smiled as Mared held Tom's hand. "The good news is you don't seem to have a concussion but you will need to have someone with you for the next day or so."

"She will." Tom declared. The nurse smiled. She could see how in love the pair were. It just radiated off them.

"I'll get you some leaflets before you go. What to look out for after a head injury." The nurse slipped out of the room as a young doctor stepped in.

"Mrs Rhys?"

"Miss." Mared corrected him. The young doctor blushed.

"Sorry. Miss. I've the results of the tests we took. You're slightly anaemic, only slightly and your BM was a little low when you came in. Not uncommon at this stage."

"What stage?" Mared asked. Tom bit his lip. He had hoped she had worked it out - that she had been waiting to tell him. He recognised the signs with his first wife. Meg had been the same.

"Of pregnancy."

"Of what?" Mared glanced at Tom who was watching her closely. Her hand curled in his as he saw the penny drop. "I assumed stress was making me late. You know? The trial? Everything with my aunt, us."

"How far along?" Tom asked as he resisted the urge to hug Mared. The woman he loved was alive, having his baby. She'd given him a second chance. He only hoped she wanted it as much as she did.

"I'm a couple of weeks late. So? What? Eight weeks?" Mared shrugged. The doctor nodded.

"I'll organise a scan for you. Probably tomorrow on the Early Pregnancy Ward. Until then. Rest. Relax and take things easy. Oh and get some folic acid." The doctor paused. "Take her home Mr Mathias." He left the room as Mared stood up, feeling shaky.

"Tom?"

He smiled at her as she looked him in the eye.

"Can we do this? I."

He kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back as she smiled.

"Do you want to?" Tom asked. Mared nodded. She had fought to keep Elin she wasn't going to give up on the new life growing inside her either.

"Then we can do this." She hugged him tightly as he buried his head in her neck. "Together, the five of us."

"Five?

"You, Elin, Hannah, the baby and me."

She touched his stubbled chin and smiled as his eyes closed. She knew Meg wanted him to see his oldest child regularly but moving to Canada hasn't helped that. Maybe just maybe things would be ok. She stepped back, taking his hand as she spoke.

"Take me home."

He smiled before ushering her out of the room, wondering if they would finally get their happy ending.

Xxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

Baby

Mared woke suddenly, her mind racing as she thought about the previous twenty four hours. She turned to see Tom sleeping next to her. She knew the man next her had been through Hell. He had fought more demons than she had thought possible. His face seemed more relaxed; less troubled as he slept. She smiled slightly as she saw him mumble in his sleep.

"Tom." She rested her head on his chest. He hadn't seemed horrified at the thought of a new baby, that she would be tied to him in some capacity for the rest of her life. She sighed as she felt his arms wrap around her. This quiet, troubled man with a stubborn streak and overprotective nature was stronger than any man she had ever known. She kissed his bare chest as she felt him wake .

"Hey."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered as he hugged her to him.

"It's ok. What's wrong?"

"The baby." She paused. She felt him tense. "I was thinking about the baby. That's all."

"You're ok?"

"Headache. That's all." He kissed the bump on her forehead as she closed her eyes. "I'm ok."

"The trial."

"I've finished giving evidence. There isn't anything else I can do." She bit her lip, her eyes filing with tears. "I don't want to think about him now. Not here."

"Ok." He brushed her hair from her face. "Ok. Not here, you're right. Not in our bed."

She reached up, kissing him gently as the felt his arms pull her closer. His lips found hers in the dark as he crushed all the doubts that were building in the pit of her stomach.

Xxxx

Siân sat on the sofa deep in thought. She couldn't shake the idea that the man that had shot her was one of Prosser's boys. The thought that her former boss was the puppet master, that he had various minions walking the streets of Aberystwyth.

"Lloyd." She turned as her friend walked into the living room. She was glad that Delyth had gone home. She had a feeling that the dark haired woman was putting herself in danger. She hated to think that anyone would be in danger just by association.

"I spoke to the boss. Mared is ok. Shaken up but ok."

"I can't believe she collapsed."

"She's been through a lot." Lloyd say on the opposite arm chair. "It's got to come out sooner or later."

"Yeah." Siân nodded.

"The jury were sent out to deliberate their verdict." Siân looked at the brown liquid in her mug as she thought about the evidence the jury had been presented with. The only saving grace had been Evans pleading guilty. At least they had all been spared that ordeal. Now she just hoped her contacts would get her the information she needed to find out exactly why and who had shot her.

"You're quiet."

"Lloyd, if you knew someone had information that would potentially have you put in prison for life would you kill to stop them telling?"

"I wouldn't do anything to end up in prison." Lloyd looked horrified by the idea. Siân smiled.

"I know. You're not evil."

"But if I were?"

"Yeah."

"I'd try to stop the truth getting out." He nodded. "But you think that's what Prosser is doing?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Having me shot. Having Delyth trailed and threatening us. He's a coward - like with Evans he's getting other people to do his dirty work." She sipped her coffee. "I saw Ieuan - remember him?"

"Is he out of prison already?"

Siân nodded. "And he owes that to our friendly neighbourhood nutter. He didn't shoot me, I think it was Meirion Jenkins. Has a conviction for gun possession and had a serious temper. He also owed a reduced sentence to that scumbag."

"So what now?" Siân let her lip curl slightly.

"Find him and convince him to do the right thing." She sipped her drink as Lloyd wondered what he had got involved with this time.

Xxx


	20. Chapter 20

The Right Thing?

Siân woke early, not quite sure when she and Lloyd had fallen asleep on the sofa. Yawning, she didn't have the heart to wake her friend. She smiled as she realised he was snoring, his glasses fallen into his chest. Quietly she got up, wincing as her back protested. She needed to shower; then find Meirion Jenkins. Preferably before he found her.

Xxxx

Tom's eyes snapped open as he realised he was alone in the bed. The last twenty four hours seemed a blur. The trial had taken a dramatic turn, Mared was pregnant, Siân and Lloyd were up to something. He ran a hand over his face as a ringing phone shook him from his thoughts. He smiled as he heard Mared talking in Welsh to the caller. At first he assumed it was her daughter or parents calling. As her voice became more and more animated he knew two things - she wasn't talking with Elin and there was a very real chance the caller hadn't been welcome. Swinging his legs out of bed he tried not to worry about what was about to happen.

"Mared?"

He jogged down the stairs as she ended the call. Mared looked up as he reached her.

"Hi."

"Who was that?"

"Iestyn. The police liaison at the court." She ran a hand through her dark hair. The nausea in the pit of her stomach causing her to pause before she spoke.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Hormones - I had morning sickness with Elin. Sorry, you don't need to know about that." She rested her head against the wall. Tom smiled slightly.

"You can tell me these things." He reached out to her. She sighed. "What did he want? Iestyn?"

"The jury are still out. Doesn't think the verdict will be in until tomorrow. The psych assessments are delayed, so even if he is found guilty."

"Which he will be." Tom stated firmly.

"The sentencing will be delayed." She sighed. "It's never ending."

"It will end." He hugged her to him. "He's going to prison for a very long time."

Mared pulled back, looking into his eyes.

"Don't say that." She paused. "You don't know that. This is Brian Prosser. The things he's done."

"He will pay for." Tom stated firmly. In that moment Mared wanted to believe him, but she knew exactly what he was capable of. Nodding she stepped away leaving Tom in the hallway.

Xxxxxx

"Siân!" Lloyd yelled as he walked through the police station. He knew she had been planning to meet up with one of 'Prosser's boys' but he couldn't help but think she was walking into danger.

"Beth?" She snapped as turned to face them. The Welsh language slipping off her tongue easily. "What's the matter with you?"

"I thought you'd gone." Lloyd explained. "You shouldn't be meeting him on your own."

"I'm not." Siân pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. "Get your coat." She walked out of the office giving Lloyd no choice but to follow.

Xxxxx

A/N anyone reading this? Please review


	21. Chapter 21

Follow

Siân pushed her foot to the accelerator as she weaved the small car through the rain soaked streets. She knew she shouldn't be driving, her shoulder told her as much but she had to find Meirion and knew Lloyd was less than willing to go with her.

"Beth ar y ddaear yr ydych yn gobeithio ei gyflawni gyda hyn? Siân? Nid Meirion yn mynd i siarad."

Lloyd glanced over to her. The blonde woman had become like a sister to him.

"Y gwir, Lloyd. Fi jyst eisiau minions Prosser i ddweud y gwir. Saethu Meirion mi. Rwy'n gwybod y gwnaeth."

She turned back to the road, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. Lloyd shook his head wondering if they would ever find the truth.

Xxxxxxx

Mared pulled the red jacket around her, silently wishing Aberystwyth would have some semblance of summer. She felt sick; knowing if she told Tom he would only worry.

"You ok?"

"Tom, stop asking me that. There's nothing to be done until the jury are ready to return." She smiled slightly as she watched him for a moment. She wondered exactly what it was the former rising star of the Met saw in her. She knew she wasn't going to ask him. The fact he had reacted so positively over the pregnancy told her he wasn't going to run. This time her baby would have both parents.

"Mared?"

"I was just thinking about Elin. I've not told her about the baby yet."

Tom nodded, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"She's a bright, lovely girl. She'll be fine. She's home tomorrow. She knows we're together." Tom watched as Mared nodded. "What about your parents?"

"Dad will explode. He sort of gave up on me when I was pregnant last time." She sighed. "I don't think Mam will want me living here. Single mam again. More shame."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." Tom spoke firmly. "Our baby. He or she is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know that. And I'm not."

"Good." He kissed her cheek. "Come to see that cottage with me. On the sea front. It's tiny but,"

"I'd love to." She smiled.

"We could live there. Together. Me, you, Elin and the baby."

"I dunno," Mared watched as Tom tried to hide the disappointment in his eyes. "Is having a stroppy teenager around something you'd be ok with? I'd have to ask Elin. She might want to stay with my parents."

"Think about it." He watched as she nodded.

"Ok, we can talk about it after the verdict." Tom nodded, relieved he hadn't been dismissed out of hand.

"Ok." He smiled before ushering her towards the car, knowing that at least he had a chance to talk her into living with him; he hoped marriage would follow.

Xxxxx

"Right." Lloyd looked up at the run down council block as Siân locked the car. "You sure about this?"

"Yes." She squinted. "You're driving back mind."

He nodded; knowing that was as close as she would get to admitting her injury was painful. She walked away from him , heading towards the address she believed belonged to Meirion Jenkins. Lloyd paused as his phone rang. Siân swore as he answered the call.

"Syr? Beth sydd o'i le?"

He paused.

""Iawn. Byddaf yn dweud hi. Rydym ar ein ffordd"

He ended the call.

"Siân. We have to go. The verdict is in."

Xxxxxxx

A/N

Translation

"What do you hope to achieve Siân? He isn't going to say anything."

"The truth, Lloyd. I just want one of Prosser's minions to tell me the truth. Meirion shot me."

"Sir? Is everything ok?"

"Ok, I'll tell her. we on our way."

A/N not much left. Please review


	22. Chapter 22

Verdict

Mared stared at the doors of the court as she thought about the next few minutes. She'd been present at hundreds, possibly thousands of sentencing hearings. This one was different. This one affected her; people she loved. She smiled slightly as she felt Tom take her hand.

"Hey."

"I was just thinking."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'd be worried if you weren't." She rolled her eyes, looking back to the front door of the historical building in front of her.

"You don't have to go in there. I can turn the car around. Take us both somewhere else. Anywhere else."

"I know." She smiled slightly. "But I'm sick of running from him. We've done nothing wrong. You said it yourself, I have nothing to be ashamed of."

Tom smiled at her. The first time she had told him about her history with Prosser he had wanted to kill the man. He had known there was something there; buried in the past but he could never have seen what she was about to tell him. Looking at her sat in the passenger seat of his car he knew he had never met anyone as strong as the woman next to her.

"Beth?"

"Dim byd. I." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Tom?"

"Mae ei union gyda phopeth sydd wedi digwydd Fi jyst sylweddoli nad wyf wedi dweud wrthych pa mor falch yr wyf o chi."

Mared blinked. She had never known Tom to talk about his feelings. She could count the amount of times she had known him to be so open on the fingers of one hand.

"Hey." She touched his face; knowing whenever he was deadly serious about something he reverted back to his native Welsh. She smiled as he closed his eyes. Her thumb brushed over the perpetual five o clock shadow he always seemed to have.

"Mared."

"Tom."

""Rwy'n dy garu di."

Mared was stunned for a moment. Her hand still on his face. She bit her lip, smiling slightly.

"I know." She kissed him. "You're not so bad yourself."

Tom rolled his eyes. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I mean it."

"I know." She smiled. "You said it in Welsh. Fy cariad." She left the car feeling stronger than she had in a long time. Tom shook his head, knowing that Prosser could never touch them again.

Xxxxxxx

Lloyd parked the small blue Kia behind the court. Siân swore, struggling with the seatbelt as Delyth and Lee approached them.

"Where the Hell have you been?" Delyth snapped as Lloyd stepped out the car. Siân raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I was worried. Lee said you went after Merion Jenkins."

"Yeah. Well, never saw him." Lloyd answered. The panic on his girlfriend's face made him stop in his tracks. Lee looked at his feet.

"What is this? You called us. Said the verdict was about to be given so here we are." Siân tugged her jacket closer to her. Lloyd watched as Delyth frowned.

"Yeah it is. Mathias and Rhys have just gone in." Lee stated.

"Right then." Lloyd stepped to usher them into the building. Delyth rested a hand on his arm.

"Lloyd, the body of Meirion Jenkins was found in the barn at the Jenkins' family farm hours ago."

"No, we only arranged to meet with him lunchtime." Siân frowned.

"SOCO say he had been dead at least eight hours. Apparently from a self inflicted gunshot to the head." Delyth stared at her boyfriend. "Whoever you were meeting, it wasn't him."

"Inside." Lloyd ushered them into the courthouse. His blood had frozen in his veins. If Delyth hadn't called them there was a chance they'd both would have walked to their deaths.

Xxxxxxxx

The Judge walked into the courthouse, taking her seat as the usher informed the rest of the court they could sit. The Judge glanced at the man in the dock before turning to the Foreman of the Jury.

"On the count of Misconduct in a public office, have you reached a verdict?"

The man in his late twenties nodded as he looked at the Judge.

"Ydw, yes."

"What say you?"

"Guilty."

Mared kept her eyes on Prosser as her grip on Tom's hand tightened. Siân and Lloyd watched the Jury.

"On the counts of assault on a police officer, grievous bodily harm, wrongful imprisonment, conspiracy to pervert the course of justice and conspiracy to commit murder, have you reached a verdict upon which you all agree?"

"Yes."

"What say you? Guilty or not guilty?"

Tom kept his eyes on Mared. He didn't really care what the judge said. She was all that mattered. The only survivor of Prosser and Evans he had to be sure she was coping. Following her line of sight he saw Prosser staring at her. The foreman on the jury paused for a moment.

"On all counts, guilty."

Mared jumped as the judge hit the gravel. The public gallery awash with local journalists and relatives of the victims. Tom squeezed her hand; barely registering the life sentence the judge passed before telling the prison officers to take Prosser away. Mared closed her eyes as Prosser yelled obscenities at everyone but her in particular.

"Ma'am?" Siân whispered from behind her. "You ok?"

"Yeah." She wiped a tear away. "Yeah. It's over."

"Only, it's not." Tom looked at his junior officers. "It's not over, is it?"

"For him it is." Siân nodded towards their former boss as he was taken away. "Let's get out of here."

Xxxxxxx

A/N translations

"What?"

"It's nothing. I."

"Tom."

"It's just, with everything that's happened I've just realised I've never told you how proud I am of you."

"I love you."

"My love."


End file.
